Question: Combine like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${-\dfrac{4}{7}p+(-\dfrac27p)+\dfrac17}$
Solution: Combine the $\text{{coefficients}}$ of the $p$ terms. $\phantom{=}{{-\dfrac{4}{7}}p+({-\dfrac27}p)+\dfrac17}$ $=\left({-\dfrac{4}{7}}+\left({-\dfrac27}\right)\right)\cdot p+\dfrac17$ $=\left({-\dfrac{6}{7}}\right)\cdot p+\dfrac17$ $={-\dfrac{6}{7}}\ p+\dfrac17$ The simplified expression is ${-\dfrac{6}{7}}\ p+\dfrac17$